Various binding band unit of electric wire passing guide for binding a plurality of electric wires (wiring harness) by a binding band made of synthetic resin at the electric wire passing guide in an electric connection box or a harness protector arranged in a car are provided.
For example, according to Patent Document 1 (not shown), it is described that a rectangular-shaped band passing guide hole for passing a synthetic resin binding band therethrough is provided at an end of a synthetic resin gutter-shaped harness protector for pas sing and protecting a wiring harness, and a band insertion groove continued to the band passing guide hole is provided.
According to Patent Document 2 (not shown), it is described that two band insertion holes having concavely curved inner surface is provided at a synthetic resign connector holder for receiving and positioning a connector junction member connecting wiring harnesses to each other, and a binding band is inserted through each of the band insertion holes, and thereby the wiring harness is bound and fixed. The binding band includes sawtooth shape lock projections at one surface of a band portion, and an insertion lock portion formed by an insertion hole and an inside lock piece at a base end thereof.
According to Patent Document 3 (not shown), it is described that an arc-shaped wall and a pair of through holes at both sides of the arc-shaped wall are provided at a synthetic resin connection box main body of a electric connection box such as a relay box or a fuse box, so as to be capable to insert a tip end of a binding band through one through hole and turn it like U-shape and insert it along an inclined outer surface of the arc-shaped wall into the other through hole by groping.